Boneknapper
Water |move = Flying Tail Swing |ailments = Earthblight Stun Muddy |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A monstrous wyvern that is rumored to exist only in myth. Being weak in defense, it covers itself with the bones of long-dead monsters. Its screech is powerful enough to rip the flesh off an Aptonoth's bones. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Boneknapper is a huge Flying Wyvern that is introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". It shares some attacks with monsters like Duramboros, Gravios, and Diablos, but has several attacks that are all its own. English: Boneknapper Japanese: ?? Latin: Dracovolantes osteum In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A monstrous wyvern that is rumored to exist only in myth. Being weak in defense, it covers itself with the bones of long-dead monsters. Its screech is powerful enough to rip the flesh off an Aptonoth's bones. Introductory Cutscene Location: Volcano (3rd) Area 8 Synopsis: The hunter walks into Area 8, gazing upon the great peak of the Volcano as it belches smoke and lava into the air. Not paying attention, the hunter becomes startled by a sudden snapping sound. He/she looks down to see that he/she has stepped on a bone and broken it. The hunter suspiciously looks around the area, seeing that it is littered with bones. A sudden rattling noise, followed by a grating, dragging sound, catches the hunter's attention. He/she glances behind him/her, only to see nothing. A long, shadowy tail drags along the ground in front of the hunter as his/her back is turned. A low, rattling growl becomes apparent, and the hunter turns around once again. There is still nothing in sight. Just then, another rattling sound emanates from just behind the hunter. The hunter whips around, startled, just in time to see the mythical Boneknapper stretch out its skeletal wings and scream. It flies into the air and swings its tail along the ground, pushing the hunter away. Once again, it screeches, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Flying Wyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: none Status Ailments: Earthblight, Stun, Muddy Habitats: Swamp, Gorge, Volcano (3rd), Ancient Spire, Berk Woods, Haunted Grove, Boney Boneyard Behavior: *Feeds on Aptonoth to restore stamina *Cannot screech when low on stamina *May drop an item when a section of armor is broken *Huffs white dust when enraged *High-Grade Earplugs cannot block its roar Physiology and Behavior The Boneknapper, recently classified as a Flying Wyvern by the Guild, is a particularly large monster that coats itself in bones to protect its flimsy skin. It can also use this suit of armor for offensive purposes, such as producing a rattling scream or flinging femurs at opponents. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Boneknapper initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. While normally timid, the Boneknapper won't show mercy to those invading its territory or trying to steal a bone that it wants. It prefers to stay hidden and away from other monsters, but if it has nowhere to hide, it will become highly aggressive. Instead of running away from a threat, it will attack it in hopes of driving it away or killing it. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Boneknapper can become infected with the Frenzy. Its bone armor doesn't change, but the skin underneath takes on a purplish hue, while its eyes glow red. The bones it throws from its tail will now inflict the Frenzy virus, and its Sweeping Sonic Beam will create clouds of Frenzy on the ground. The existence of an Apex Boneknapper has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Boneknapper can be carved four times, have its back, tail, both horns, both wings, and both legs broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Knapper Hide+: A surprisingly flimsy cut of skin from a mythical wyvern. So thin that even a dull weapon can pierce it. *'Knapper Carapace': A terribly hard shell of bones from the Boneknapper. Built from scratch in order to protect the wyvern. *'Knapper Webbing+': Hard, flexible, and incredibly durable webbing that allows the Boneknapper to heave its immense bulk into the air. *'Knapper Talon': This claw is sharper than metal and can slice rocks to shreds. Weapons made from this are unbelievably powerful. *'Knapper Horn+': The signature curling horns of the Boneknapper. It is unknown if they are its own horns or horns from a long-dead wyvern. *'Knapper Marrow': A protein-rich substance that can be found inside both the Boneknapper's bones and its bony armor. Used to strengthen metal. *'Knapper Bone': A single bone harvested from the Boneknapper. It is thought to be from a prehistoric Elder Dragon. *'Knapper Plate+': A rigid scale that forms within the Boneknapper. The rarest of all wyvern plates. G': *'Knapper Piel: This skin may be flimsy, but it is tough and durable in its own way. Feels cold and smooth to the touch. *'Knapper Cortex': A super-tough shell of bones that the Boneknapper wears. No weapon can pierce it. *'Knapper Fellwing': Possessing the toughest webbing of all wyverns, the Boneknapper can fly through the air despite its immense weight. *'Knapper Ripper': Claws that shred metal with only the slightest of efforts. They are one of the Boneknapper's deadliest weapons. *'Knapper Medulla': A disgusting, slimy ooze that forms within the bones of the Boneknapper. High in protein, it carries the promise of untapped power. *'Knapper Keybone': This bone is especially important to the Boneknapper. Only the strongest of hunters can take it away and live to tell the tale. *'Twisted Knppr Horn': Curling, twisted horns from the Boneknapper. It uses these like a mace to try and gore its enemies. *'Knapper Quartz': A beautiful stone that forms within the Boneknapper. Its hollow, funnel-like shape may help the Boneknapper produce a deafening roar. A': *'Knapper Dermis: Cold, flimsy skin that even a butter knife could cut through. All the more reason that this intact skin be worth a lot of zenny! *'Knapper Spondylus': Is this a vertebra from the Boneknapper, or just its coat of stolen bones? We may never know. *'Knapper Fullwing': This full 'knapper wing is tough enough to power through the fiercest air currents. If it has to, though, the wyvern tires easily. *'Knapper Slicer': This talon, reinforced with boney armor, can slice through anything. Blacksmiths are always demanding them. *'Knapper Breastbone': An important bone that makes up a 'knapper's skeletal armor. Super-tough, it can withstand any attack. *'Gnarled Knppr Horn': Wonderfully twisted and gnarled with age, this Boneknapper horn is probably as magnificent as they get. *'Knapper RedQuartz': Said to be made of blood and marrow. This stone is eerie, yet has a strange fiery beauty. Attacks Normal Charge: A simple charge forward at the target, ending with a bite. Tail Whip: Swings its tail in a 180 arc, twice in a row. Bull's Charge: In a similar manner to Barroth, it points its head to the ground noticeably, and then runs at the target full speed ahead. It will end the attack by throwing its head up and swinging its tail at the end. This attack can be aimed. Body Slam: Jumps a short distance into the air, flaps once, and then crashes into the ground. When enraged, this attack kicks up a huge cloud of dust. (Earthblight, Muddy when enraged) Hip Check: Angles its side toward the hunter, then abruptly jerks forward and smashes the hunter with its hip. Flying Tail Swing: Takes two large steps toward the hunter while flapping its wings. Then, it lifts into the air while swinging its tail at an angle. This attack has two hitboxes - if you miss the tail itself, a wave of dust will hit you. (Muddy - dust wave) Tail Bones: Similarly to Nargacuga, it will raise its tail and shake it while making a clattering noise, then snap its tail over its head and shoot a series of bones at the target. Tail Hammer: Similarly to Duramboros, the Boneknapper will raise its tail upwards and then bring it down forcefully. Does two when enraged. (Earthblight) Head Swing: Rears back and ducks its head, then swings its head up and to the side in a wide arc, similar to Diablos. Sonic Beam: Spreads its wings and raises its head, then swiftly lowers its head to the ground and releases a rattling roar that forms a beam in front of it. (Stun) Sweeping Sonic Beam: When enraged, the Boneknapper will rear high up onto its hind legs and shake itself for a few seconds while flexing its wings, before releasing a long screech that forms a beam. For five seconds, it will walk forward and sweep the beam in front of it, causing a wave of dust wherever it hits. (Stun, Muddy) Roar: Rears up and spreads its wings, then lowers its head and roars deafeningly. High-Grade Earplugs cannot block it, and it will do damage if the hunter is close enough. G-Rank Onwards Swing-Hammer Combo: Does a Head Swing before immediately going into a Tail Hammer. (Earthblight) Whip-Hammer Combo: Will do a single Tail Whip right before using a Tail Hammer attack. (Earthblight) Whirligig Tail Bones: When enraged, the Boneknapper will raise its tail and whirl it around in a circle above it, sending bones flying all around it. It will finish by slowly winding down the tail, causing High Wind Pressure around it. Armor Low/High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth +20 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Health +50, Defense Up (M), Detect, Short Sprinter G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth +20 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Health +50, Defense Up (L), Divine Blessing, Rock Steady, Short Sprinter A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -10 *Thunder (0) *Ice +20 *Earth +45 *Sky +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Earth Res +15, Rock Steady, Tremor Resistance, Double Sleep Weapons Hunting Horn Boney Bell --> Boney Clatter --> Knapper Clapper Hammer Knapper Bludgeon --> Skeletal Bludgeon --> Dead Weight Bludgeon Lance Knapper Knap --> Skeleton Spear --> Graveyard Halberd Notes *Its Latin name means "bone flying dragon". *The Boneknapper is a dragon from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, and stars in its own spin-off called "Legend of the Boneknapper". *It is one of the only monsters whose roar cannot be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. *When its parts are broken, even weapons with orange Sharpness can deal damage without bouncing. **However, it takes white Sharpness in High-Rank, purple Sharpness in G-Rank, and teal Sharpness in A-Rank, to pierce its unbroken parts without bouncing. *This monster can only be encountered in the Haunted Grove and Boney Boneyard when the appropriate Monster Hunter Destiny expansion packs are installed. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255